Mexiko und Deutchland mas las fuerzas del destino se opusieron
by Wind und Serebro
Summary: Dado que en el tercer shot de la serie de fics "Мексика и Россия; los predestinados" salió indirectamente un "Deuxico", Es el primer fic que hago de ésta pareja , espero y les guste.
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer_****: Todos los personajes ya sean de ****_Hetalia, Nyotalia, Nekotalia y anexas_**** pertenecen a Himaruya Hidekaz**

**Maria Inés, sus hermanos y medios hermanos pertenecen a la (improvisada) mente de Wind und Serebro.**

**Advertencia: Neutralidad caso Alemania y Sacro Imperio Romano Germánico... hasta que Himaruya Hidekaz hable.**

* * *

Así como México y Rusia se gustan y están a un paso de aceptarlo y formalizar (aunque le duela a Alfred), desde finales del siglo XIX hasta 1942 México y Alemania se encontraban en esa situación.

_**Chiapas, finales XIX:**_

-¿Don Porfirio, está seguro de que invertir con Alemania es buena idea?

-Por supuesto que sí, ellos son diferentes a Francis y a tu padrino Arthur, pues saben perfectamente a lo que van; a trabajar.

Al fin llegaron los hermanos Beilscmith, la moda victoriana favorecía su porte y elegancia. El albino besó la mano de María Inés. No se habían vuelto a ver después de que Francis volvió a pretenderla en vano:

-El Asombroso Humboldt me habló... bueno más bien a todo el mundo le habló maravillas de ti... a propósito, el Grandioso yo está muy apenado por no reconocerte como nación.

-Pues... disculpa aceptada Gilbert- sonreía.

-Se me olvidaba-mientras empujaba al rubio que era más alto que el prusiano-Te presento a mi hermano menor, se llama Ludwig... pero creo que ya se han conocido antes o tal vez no kesesesesesesesese.

-Guten Morgen- decía el rubio con tono formal, tal vez marcial.

-West, no seas tímido y salúdala bien- le decía mientras toma su brazo para saludar a la mexicana- así,"Guten Morgen".

-Gilbert, ya no soy un niño- le decía un poco molesto.

-Kesesesesesese- soltaba a su hermano.

-Mucho gusto, me llamo María Inés- haciendo una reverencia de dama- ¿A qué se debe su visita?

-Bien, queremos invertir en la producción de café y es aquí donde queremos empezar... su tierra y clima son perfectos para la siembra.

-Me asombras, West, ¿y bien Mexiko, que opinas?

-Me parece muy buena idea- les contesto entusiasta y decidida.

-Gut, estamos listos para firmar los acuerdos.

No tardaron mucho en firmar. Primero México y después los hermanos de habla alemana.

-Sehr gut, entonces empezamos pronto.- Gilbert hizo una reverencia y besó la mano de la mexicana- Nos veremos pronto, despídete West.

-Fue un placer hacer negocios con usted, Auf Wiedersehen Fräulein Mexiko- se quitó el sobrero para hacer una reverencia.

-Hasta pronto y buen viaje- Se despedía con una reverencia.

-¿Y que opinas sobre los hermanos Beilschmith?-

-Me cayó muy bien el hermano de Gilbert, es muy respetuoso y un caballero.- sonreía.

_**En algún lugar de México, 1917:**_

-Padrino, te noto algo perturbado, ¿es por la gran guerra?

-No my goddaughter, I'm fine thank you... sólo estaba en casa de Alfred.

-¿Y qué hacías allá?

-Revisaba el correo, es todo- le entrega un sobre abierto- por cierto, esta carta es para ti. La abrí por que estaba en código.

-Ya veo, aquí dice que si acepto aliarme y ser su novia me devuelve los lentes que Alfred me quitó... claro que con eso tengo que dejar que el señor Honda se quede por un tiempo en mi casa.

-¿Has estado viendo a Ludwig?- En estos momentos la actitud de padre celoso salía a relucir... y eso que España como padre sólo era sobreprotector.

-No, padrino, ya no lo he visto desde la producción de café... y yo he estado muy ocupada con mi revolución.

-Good, no olvides que estamos en la gran guerra y nadie esta en condiciones de aliarse o de hacerse novios.

-¿Y qué tengo que hacer entonces?

-Tienes que decirle que no.

-¿Ya lo sabe?- le preguntaba con mucha preocupación.

-Of course not, no se lo voy a decir...

-Gracias padrino- lo abrazaba.

Lo que ninguno de los dos sabían era que Alfred sí se enteró y fue por eso que entró a la gran guerra; no sólo por celar a su vecina, sino por que se sentía amenazado.

María Inés, con su vestido victoriano rosa y sus carrilleras, en pleno campo de batalla se encontró con Ludwig:

-¡Hola Ludwig! no te había visto desde 1914... te vi con municiones pero parecía que tenías prisa y no te pude hablar ¿para qué las pensabas utilizar?- la mexicana nunca demostró su agotamiento o desesperación, al contrario siempre sonreía.

-zwar... las encontré, ¿y a propósito qué decidiste?

-Pues la verdad no creo poder, Ludwig, como verás, estoy en mi revolución...-saca de uno de los bolsillos su regalo- te devuelvo la cruz de hierro, gracias por la oferta de todos modos.

-Nein, quédatelo como muestra de mi amistad- la reacción del alemán fue muy distinta a la de Francis y Alfred; en pocas palabras, se portó como un caballero.

-Gracias... ¿puedo llamarte Lud, Lucho, Luis o Wicho?

-Sólo llámame Ludwig, me gusta que suene completo y más con tu voz que es más sincera, auf Wiedersehen- hizo una reverencia y se fue.

-Nos vemos- se despedía sonrojada.

Irónicamente al alemán le mandaron traer parque para Victoriano Huerta, con el objetivo de hacer una contrarrevolución.

* * *

**Guten Morgen= Buenos dias**

**Sehr gut= muy bien**

**Auf Wiedersehen= Hasta luego**

** Fräulein= señorita**

**zwar= pues**

* * *

**El barón Alexander von Humboldt visitó México, cuando fue a Estados Unidos no paraba de hablar maravillas de México y de su recién independencia. Nunca supo que con eso surgiría la intervención norteamericana donde perderíamos la mitad del territorio.**

**Alemania fue uno de los principales paises que invirtieron en México durante el Porfiriato, pincipalmente con la producción del café. Hay una finca y una localidad que se llama Prusia, ubicadas en Chiapas.**

**En 1914 no solo Estados Unidos intervino en la revolución, en ese mismo año Alemania había vendido casquillos de balas a Victoriano Huerta.**

* * *

_**Espero y les haya gustado ;)**_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Disclaimer: _****Todos los personajes ya sean de ****_Hetalia, Nyotalia, Nekotalia_**** y ****_anexas _****pertenecen a Himaruya Hidekaz**

**Maria Inés, sus hermanos y medios hermanos pertenecen a la (improvisada) mente de Wind und Serebro. Advertencia: Neutralidad (o ambigüedad) caso Alemania y Sacro Imperio Romano Germánico... hasta que Himaruya Hidekaz hable.**

* * *

La década de los años 20 pese a ser tranquila todos estuvieron muy ocupados por la escasez de dinero a causa de la gran guerra y las revoluciones de ciertos países que no es necesario mencionar. En 1927, con la cámara de comercio se vieron más seguido. Ellos sólo hablaban de negocios; en esas circunstancias Ludwig era serio y profesional.

Ya entrando a los años 30, el ascenso al poder del partido nacional socialista de Alemania marcaría el inicio de la segunda guerra mundial.

**_Palacio nacional 1933:_**

-Hola Ludwig, ¿a qué se debe tu visita?

-Estaba en Chiapas con la producción del café y aproveché para ir a Mexiko Stadt y saludarte.

-"Danke schön", por cierto olvidé agradecerle a Gil por el alumbrado en Reforma... ya tiene mucho que los instaló, cuando Don Porfirio era mi jefe.

-No te preocupes, se lo haré saber.

-Gracias, oye, un tal Dietrich me ha hablado mucho de tu canciller... creo que se llama...

-Adolf, ja, se ve que hará grandes cosas si llegara a ser presidente.

A medida que Ludwig hablaba de Hitler, de su partido y filosofía, más se interesaba la mexicana y simpatizaba con la expectativa del que sacaría al país germano adelante.

-Espero y no te moleste lo que te voy a preguntar, lo que pasa es que como eres valiente, fuerte y muy... eres muy... bueno, quería saber si...

-¿Tengo novio?. Pues no, no tengo novio.

-Ya veo, como pensé que había algo entre tú e Iván... y como Alfred te celaba pensé que alguno de los dos era...

-¿Mi novio?- reía- Alfred de por sí cela a medio mundo, principalmente a mí y a mis hermanos. En cuanto a Iván pues es sólo mi amigo, pero hace tres años que no nos dan permiso para hablarnos por lo ocurrido con un embajador.

-Bueno... te veré luego, me alegra que estés bien- se despedía con sus mejillas sonrojadas.

-Espera, gracias por abrir la cámara de comercio México-alemana.

-De nada, auf Wiedersehen, Fräulein Mexiko.

-Hasta luego Ludwig.

Para Ludwig el viaje de regreso no sería tan largo, pues el hecho de saber que María Inés no tenía novio esperanzaba al alemán.

**_Cinco años después:_**

_Una vez qué el Presidente Lázaro Cárdenas había dicho su discurso ante todas las estaciones de radio de la república, se despidió de su gabinete. Sólo se quedó María Inés quien detrás de su ligera e infantil alegría se notaba un poco molesta, su aura roja se podía divisar:_

_-¿Sigues molesta por la reacción de esas tres compañías?._

_-Claro que no, ni tiene por qué preocuparse que todo esto ya se veía venir... sólo estoy algo cansada... Tanta fiesta en la casa azul acabará con mi buen humor. Podría decir que hasta me sé de memoria los sermones de Trotsky, las discusiones de Diego y sus peleas con Frida... pero de ahí en fuera ninguna novedad- lo decía con comicidad._

_Lo que la mexicana ocultaba era su tristeza al saber que Arthur y Alfred le negaron su apoyo; la actitud de su vecino no era de sorprenderse, pero la reacción de su padrino que la ayudó desde el principio fue lo que la desilusionó. Lázaro conocía y comprendía muy bien el sentir de México._

_-Descuida pequeña, habrá otros socios que quieran comprar nuestro petróleo... Veo que dejaron un ramo de dalias, no creo que sean para mí- le decía bromeando._

_-Lleva una nota; "Querida México, me atrevo a felicitarla por tan valiente desición y me ofrezco ser tu cliente. Mi jefe estará encantado de hacer negocios contigo. Mis mejores deseos Ludwig Beilschmith"._

_-¿Sabes lo que esto significa pequeña?_

_-¿Que sabe que mi color favorito es el rosa y que Gilbert le ayudó a escribir la nota?- hasta en esos aspectos abusaba de su sentido del humor._

_-No María Inés- reía el mandatario-quiero decir aparte de eso, ya tenemos un posible cliente... Es tu decisión María Inés._

_-No se preocupe, la almohada es buena consejera. Será mejor que nos retiremos a descansar, que pase una buena noche Lázaro._

_-Buenas noches María Inés._

_No tardó mucho en decir que sí; tal vez por venganza o quizás para ver al chico que le gustaba mediante ese pretexto. Después de todo Arthur y Alfred no se. enterarían:_

-"Estimado socio, agradezco la felicitación y acepto su propuesta..."- no está mal... espero no ser tan obvia.-decía esto mientras escribía.

Días después México fue a casa de Ludwig donde se alojaban las potencias del eje. La mexicana sólo estaría de paso cuando un joven despistado de cabello castaño claro inició la conversación:

-Ciao bella, sono Italia, no necesito saber tu nombre porque debe ser igual de hermoso que tú, mi piace come ridi, carina... hai un ragazzo fisso?

-N-no, ¿Por qué la pregunta?- le contestaba algo extrañada.

-È una pena, sei molto bella per essere sola e nubile... se ti piace io posso essere il tuo...

Su presentación fue interrumpida por uno de los golpes habituales de Ludwig cada vez que el noritaliano coqueteaba con una chica.

-¡Qué le hiciste!- al ver al italiano inclinarse por el dolor.

-Tenía que comportarse ante una dama... no iba a permitir que te faltara al respeto, Fräulein Mexiko.

-Scusi... non sapevo che era Messico- el alemán le había sacado el aire.

La excusa del noritaliano era justificable pues en 1936 México, junto con otros países participantes de la Liga de Naciones dejaron de negociar con él (y con su hermano) por haber invadido Entiopía;

Una hora después y aclarado el malentendido el alemán y la mexicana firmaron.

-Fue un placer hacer negocios con usted- la chica estiraba su mano para estrechar la mano del alemán.

Cuando Ludwig tocó la mano de la mexicana se quedó inmóvil y sonrojado, acto seguido se encontraba avergonzado mirándola detrás de la puerta.

-¿Por qué se esconde?- le decía a Veneciano

-lo non so, pero su actitud me recuerda a mis días en casa de Austria.

* * *

**Nubile=Soltera**

**mi piace come ridi, carina... hai un ragazzo fisso= me gusta como sonríes, ¿Tienes novio?**

**Io non so= Yo no sé**

* * *

**La compañía Siemens (cuya sede en ese entonces era**** en Berlín) alumbró la avenida Reforma.**

**La década de los 20 fue la más próspera en cuanto a producción de café, en 1927 surge la cámara nacional de comercio.**

**En los años 30 Adolf Hitler sube al poder y Arthur Dietrich es quien se encarga de hacer propaganda a favor del partido nazi en nuestro país.**

**Lo que está en cursiva es un fragmento del tercer shot del Fic "Мексика и Россия; los predestinados" llamado "El encargo"**

**En 1936 México y otras Naciones participantes de la Liga de Naciones (antecesor de la ONU) suspenden negociaciones con Italia por la invasión a Etiopía.**

**El final del capítulo tiene algo ambiguo respecto a Alemania=SIRG... para los que creeen que Sacro Imperio era Alemania y para los que no.**

**_Espero y les haya gustado ;) _**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Disclaimer: _Todos los personajes ya sean de _Hetalia, Nyotalia, Nekotalia_ y _anexas _pertenecen a Himaruya Hidekaz**

**Maria Inés, sus hermanos y medios hermanos pertenecen a la (improvisada) mente de Wind und Serebro. Advertencia: Oposición de México ante la anexión de Austria y Caso Judíos sin asilo, México no se salva de esto... :( (por eso es que no estoy muy orgullosa de este cápítulo... vidas son vidas, cazzo)**

* * *

-Kesesesesese, ¿Qué haces escondido tras la puerta? Entra, que Mexiko no te va a morder...

-Yo no estaba escondido, Bruder.

-¡Hola Gil, qué bueno que te veo!- María Inés saluda.

-Guten morgen Fräulein, wie geht es dir?- mientras besaba su mano.

-Ich fühle mir sehr gut, danke?- quería asegurarse de haber hablado bien.

-Lo dijiste muy bien, hasta West quedó encantado con tu tierna pronunciación.

-Nein, bruder, no bromees que estamos aquí por negocios...- enrojecía de vergüenza.

-Ya veo... West está creciendo- mientras lo despeinaba con una mano.

-Bruder!... gut, en estos momentos estaremos extendiendo nuestra propaganda por toda Europa y tal vez por todo el mundo, ¿aceptarás. unirte?

-Por ahora seré neutral.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-¿Ya se te olvidó lo que dije respecto a Rodri?

====_**Inicio del flashback**_====

_**Liga de naciones, 19 de marzo de 1938:**_

En una reunión cualquiera en la liga de Naciones, había silencio y tensión en el ambiente. Todos sabían lo que Ludwig tenía obligado hacer pero nadie se atrevía a decir algo al respecto:

-¿Ya le preguntaste si quería?

Todos los países quedaron boquiabiertos, una nación decidió hablar al respecto y lo más irónico; una mujer que no fuera Hungría.

-Mexiko, no lo entiendes.

-Responde; ¿Le preguntaste a Rodrigo si quería?

-Aber, aber, ich... er...

-¡Eso era lo que debías hacer, no importa lo que te ordenara tu jefe, la diplomacia es primero!... espero y no lo vuelvas a hacer, Ludwig.

Una vez terminada la sesión el joven aristócrata se dirigió a la mexicana:

-Guten Abend, Fräulein Mexiko.

-Buenas tardes Señor Edelstein, p-puedo explicarlo, yo...

-Danke schön für verteidigen mir.

-Es lo menos que puedo hacer después de lo que pasó con Maximiliano I.

-Ya te he dicho que no fue tu culpa, lo entiendo perfectamente. Querías tu soberanía y reglas son reglas... murió en un día hermoso, eso era lo que deseaba.

-¿Oiga, Rodrigo, sobrevivirá a la anexión?

-Sabré defenderme... ¿Te gustaría cantar esa canción?, por los viejos tiempos- le guiñaba un ojo en señal de que la seguía apreciando.

-¿La de "Adiós, mamá Carlota"? esa la cantaba cuando me enojaba, mejor no- la chica no sabía como esconder su vergüenza.

-Me refería a la otra canción- le volvió a guiñar el ojo e imitaba las tenazas de un crustaceo con sus manos.

-Esa sí. A la de tres; uno, dos, tres.

"Cangrejos al combate, cangrejos al compás. Dos pasos adelante y un paso para atrás; zlz, ziz, zaz."

====_**Fin del flashback**_====

-Aunque debo admitir que las ideas de tu jefe Adolf son asombrosas y el buen José Vazconcelos se identifica con su ideología... Lograron recuperarse después de la crisis.

-¿Y que es lo que más le gusta de éste régimen, México-chan?- Japón le preguntaba con curiosidad.

-¡Me encantan sus autos!

-¡A mi asombrosa persona también, kesesesesesesesesese!

-Gut, entonces nos veremos luego- el rubio decía sonrojado -por cierto...

-¿Que ocurre?

-No vayas a dejar entrar judíos a tu casa... son órdenes de mi jefe.

-Éste... Sí, claro. Bueno, nos vemos luego.

-Mexiko...

-¿Sí?

-Ve con cuidado- enrojecía de la pena

-Claro, auf wie~

-Mexiko...

-West, ya déjala ir!... auf Wiedersehen schöne Fräulein.

-Esta rojo como los tomates que mangia il mio fratello.

-Bitte, déjenme de molestar... Japón... ni se te ocurra dibujar esto...

-No pensaba hacerlo , pero agradezco su idea Ludwig-kun.

En lo que la mexicana se alejaba de ahí y veía cómo le hacían burla al rubio, no pudo evitar saltar y sonreír como estudiante de secundaria enamorada e ilusionada:

-Creo que le gusto.

_**Ciudad de México:**_

-¿Estás enamorada, che?

-Este... no... ¿por que lo dices?

-Admitílo, el rubio no es feo y es un caballero... te lo digo porque yo así estaba cuando mi novio "el mudo" cantaba...

-Lo siento mucho Argentina, mi más sincero pésame... pero esto no tiene nada que ver,yo no estoy enamorada.

-¿Y entonces por qué en los medios hablan maravillas del jefe de Alemania?

-Esa es sugerencia de Dietrich, de esa manera los ciudadanos de Ludwig y su hermano estarían al tanto para no sentirse lejos de casa.

-Vos no te has dado cuenta, pero ya no decís "los hermanos Beilschmith" ahora ya es"Ludwig... y Gilbert"... en el amor sos como una adolescente. Chao te dejo.

-Nos vemos, Eva Cristina.

La argentina tenía razón, a México se le notaba que estaba enamorada del alemán (para el descontento del Héroe). Desafortunadamente a partir de estas fechas todos se convertirían en los verdaderos villanos.

* * *

**Guten morgen Fräulein, wie geht es dir?= ¿Buenos dias señorita, cómo estas?**

**Ich fühle mir sehr gut, danke= Me encuentro muy bien, gracias.**

**Danke schön für verteidigen mir= muchas gracias por defenderme**

**auf Wiedersehen schöne Fräulein= Hasta luego, señorita bonita.**

* * *

**Es extraño que muchos digan que la participación de México en la Segunda Guerra Mundial no fue relevante; no obstante, fue el primer país que se enfrentó a la Alemania Nazi y se opuso a la anexión de Austria (Italia y Hungría se opusieron pero ya para ese entonces, los hermanos Italia estaban fuera de la Liga de Naciones por invadir Etiopía).**

**Sobran palabras para explicar el trato entre Austria y México... la segunda intervención francesa y el segundo Imperio mexicano lo dicen todo. "Adiós mamá Carlota" y "Los cangrejos" eran canciónes para burlarse de la Emperatriz y de los conservadores respectivamente.**

**Volkswagen surge durante el nazismo.**

**El novio "mudo" de Argentina es el mismísimo Carlos Gardel.**

_**Espero y les haya gustado.**_


	4. Chapter 4

**_Disclaimer: _****Todos los personajes ya sean de ****_Hetalia, Nyotalia, Nekotalia_**** y ****_anexas _****pertenecen a Himaruya Hidekaz**

**Maria Inés, sus hermanos y medios hermanos pertenecen a la (improvisada) mente de Wind und Serebro. Advertencia: Oposición de México ante la anexión de Checoslovaquia y tratado Molotov-Ribbentrop**

* * *

_**1939:**_

Las visitas de María Inés a la casa de las potencias del eje cada vez eran más constantes, no sólo para hablar con Ludwig sobre petróleo.

Se llevaba muy bien con los hermanos Italia; cocinar era muy divertido, aunque Lovino siempre se quejaba de su hermano y le decía que aprendiera de México que ella solo usaba una cuchara y su mano.

Con Japón su amistad era de siglos; desde aquel viaje de regreso que ella y su padre realizaron tras visitar a una muy pequeña Filipinas que acabó con un naufragio hacía las costas japonesas, cuando con Porfirio Díaz le dio la bienvenida para vivir y trabajar junto con los hermanos alemanes a Chiapas, el apoyo incondicional de la mexicana tras el terremoto de 1923 (años después de que Rusia soltara aquel "conjuro" después de la guerra ruso-japonesa); todos esos sucesos dieron pauta a una grata amistad.

Esta vez la visita sería diferente ya que no sólo se encontraría con ellos cinco, se encontraría con una cara ya conocida y con algo nada común:

-Privet!- la saludaba de pie desde la sala.

-¡Cetlapilli, no esperaba verte aquí!

-Da, es que mi jefe y el jefe de Ludwig nos hicieron firmar el pacto de no agresión.

-¿Y a donde se fue?

-Supongo que fue a tranquilizar a Италия porque ha estado muy triste y preocupado.

-Ya veo, ¿oye y no tardará?

-No sé, como es su mejor amigo yo creo que sí, pero tú espéralo que es muy responsable y más con sus invitados, da.

-Está bien... supongo.

-Te traigo un vaso con agua da, no tardo.

-Gracias, no te hubieras molestado...

En lo que el ruso fue por agua la mexicana no pudo evitar escuchar a lo lejos el piano de quién fuera su instructor en tiempos de Maximiliano I, no obstante lo que realmente le llamó la atención fue una niña tímida que limpiaba el pasillo.

-¿A usted también la anexaron?

-No, en realidad estoy aquí por ne... ¿Cómo que te anexaron?

-Áno, hace unos meses llegaron a mi casa y me dijeron que parte de mi sangre era alemana, después de eso me llevaron a vivir aquí.

-¿y... tu hermano, qué fue de él?

-Debe entrenar con ellos, Elizabetha se encarga de cuidarme.

Por el tono en el que la pequeña relataba su situación, la mexicana no pudo evitar sentir pena por ella y al mismo tiempo indignación por cómo ocurrió esto.

-¿Entonces esta con los del eje, verdad?

-Sólo estoy por negocios, lo que significa que mi posición es neutral...

En eso María Inés empieza a sospechar.

-¿Habrá guerra verdad?

-No sabría decirle, lo mejor será que nos dejemos de ver por un tiempo, al menos hasta que se resuelva mi situación.

-Espero y no te vayan a hacer daño.

-No se preocupe señorita, estaré bien- mientras se reincorporaba a sus labores.

Poco a poco la mexicana volvió a la sala para sentarse en el sofá. No dejaba de pensar en la pequeña checoslovaca.

-Guten tag Mexiko, disculpa la demora pero tenía que tranquilizar a Feliciano... como verás me hicieron firmar un tratado con...

-Ya traje el agua, da... Хорошо los dejo solos- decía mientras le entregaba el vaso a su amiga y se alejaba del lugar.

-Por lo que veo ya te enteraste, gut- le decia inexpresivamente.

-¿También es socio no?, me imagino que están juntando a todos para el progreso, tal y como lo habías soñado- le sonreia ignorando la indirecta del alemán.

-También te enteraste lo que pasó con los hermanos Checoslovaquia, recuerda que fueron órdenes de mi jefe no mías.

-Entonces lo volviste a hacer...- le dijo monótona.

-Was?

-No quiero discutir porque me has estado ayudando con lo del petróleo y te estoy muy agradecida, sólo quiero decirte que ojalá y los hayas llevado a tu casa con diplomacia.

El alemán no supo que contestarle

-Bien, tu silencio me tranquiliza- cerraba los ojos al mismo tiempo que sonreia.

-Mexiko, nunca me hablaste sobre tu abuela... el Imperio Maya- trataba de cambiar el tema.

-Pero si ya te había platicado de ella, ¿o ya se te olvidó cuando no parabas de preguntarme mientras estabas en la zona cafetalera?... además, pensé que sólo estabas interesado en conocer al abuelo de los Italia.

-Ja, aber desde que Humboldt no paraba de hablar de ti y de tu casa me intrigaba más y más. Una vez dijo que tu casa era lo más cercano a un paraíso.

-Que lindo detalle- sonreia al acordarse del explorador -El día en el que se tenía que ir, le pedí personalmente que divulgara las injusticias que hacía mi tutor Antonio conmigo y con el legado de mi madre. por cierto tu hermano siempre me decía que tenía que cuidar a un niño muy débil... era rubio de ojos azules... y muy serio por cierto...

-Ja, pero no me has hablado de tu abuela.

-Si, pero primero debo preguntarte que sabes sobre ella.

-Mein Gott, esto parece un examen- pensó -gut, ha sido una de las más brillantes en matemáticas y astronomía; descubrió el cero, su calendario era el más exacto y...

-Supongo que con eso basta, pues bien, mi abuela...

-Hasta que llegaron las tropas de tu padre y arruinaron lo que fue esa gran civilización.

-En eso debo contradecirte Ludwig, pues para ese entonces mi abuela ya no era como antes.

-Klar... mi jefe esta interesado con la civilización maya que me pidió que te preguntara- se decía algo apenado.

-Me lo hubieras dicho desde el principio... eso significa que tu jefe está interesado en mí...- concluía ingenuamente.

-Mexiko, deseo preguntarte algo sumamente importante.

-Claro, te escucho.

El alemán se armó de valor para tomar la mano de la mexicana cuando...

-¡Tal vez hayas convencido a mío fratello, pero a ella no!

-Was?

-Deja a la signorina, macho patatas que por sí no lo sabes ella es mucha pieza para ti, cazzo.

-Eso no lo dudo, Romano, pero yo soy diferente y se exactamente lo que estoy haciendo.

-¿West, otra vez de buscapleitos?

-Ve~ no peleen por favor sí es por algo que he hecho, lo siento.

-¡Esto no tiene nada que ver contigo!- gritaron los tres.

-Bien... los dejo... ya tengo los marcos por la compra...- y poco a poco la mexicana se alejó de aquí olvidando preguntar si habría guerra o no.

Muy a lo lejos y aprovechando el escándalo en la casa, la pequeña checoslovaca escribió un telegrama para quién fuera a ayudarle. Su telegrama fue respondido con un "Sure, I will be glad for helping you".

* * *

**Áno= sí**

**Италия=(Italiya, ha de pronunciarse "Italia") Italia**

**Хорошо= (Khorosho y se pronuncia "jarashó") Bueno**

* * *

**México tampoco estaba de acuerdo con la anexión de Chacoslovaquia; Eslovaquia se separó (por un tiempo) y desde Londres hubo un gobierno provicional checoslovaco.**

**Hitler estaba tan interesado en la cultura maya e inca, decía que por culpa del mestizaje la raza empeoró... a diferencia de lo que decía Vasconcelos sobre la raza cósmica y el orgullo del mestizaje.**

**La amistad entre México y Japón han durado mucho, a pesar de las diferencias culturales los japoneses nos tienen mucho aprecio.**

**Rusia y Alemania firmaron un tratado de no-agresión.**

**La frase "tu silencio me tranquiliza" lo robe...ejem... sale en la película Monsters inc.**

**y por último: este capítulo fue como un "lo que no se vió en el episodio 38 de Hetalia axis powers"**


	5. Chapter 5

**_Disclaimer: _****Todos los personajes ya sean de ****_Hetalia, Nyotalia, Nekotalia_**** y ****_anexas _****pertenecen a Himaruya Hidekaz**

**Maria Inés, sus hermanos y medios hermanos pertenecen a la (improvisada) mente de Wind und Serebro. Advertencia: Omake **

En una noche común en casa de Alemania, las tres potencias del eje aprovechaban el tiempo para dispersar su mente:

-ve, ¿No van a contar algún cuento?

-Es muy noche. Mañana tenemos que entrenar.

-Por favor... prometo no dormir en tu recámara.

-Pero ya te he contado todos los relatos de los hermanos Grimm.

-Buenas noches, diviertanse con su pijama.

-Japón, no es lo que parece.

-¡Cuéntanos un cuento, Ve!

-Etto... yo.

-No es mala idea. Sólo nárranos el cuento que más te gusta... aunque no sea un cuento japonés.

-Bien... les contaré la historia de un príncipe que quería casarse con una princesa; con una auténtica princesa.

Como no estaba convencido su padre le presentaba a todas las princesas de todo el mundo, pero el príncipe siempre decía que no.

Una noche de tormenta alguien tocó la puerta... cuando el mayordomo atendió se encontraba una joven junto con su padre.

-Ve, ve, ve... continúa.

-Los dos tenían la piel tostada y el cabello castaño, lo que los distinguía era el color de sus ojos. Ellos buscaron refugio ya que su después de visitar a su hermana, en el viaje de regreso su barco había naufragado y sólo ellos sobrevivieron.

El príncipe los vio y no perdió de vista a la joven princesa... "Pronto lo sabremos", pensó la vieja Reina, y sin decir palabra, se fue al dormitorio, levantó la cama y puso un guisante sobre la malla metálica; luego amontonó encima veinte colchones, y encima de éstos, otros tantos edredones. "En esta cama debe dormir la princesa".

A la mañana siguiente la reina fue a visitar a la princesa, esta aparece muy fatigada y con ojeras... pero con una dulce sonrisa. La reina le pregunta por la cama y ella responde que tenía algo que no la dejaba dormir y que probablemente su espalda y cuello se habían llenado de moretones. Así fue como el príncipe se casó con una verdadera princesa.

-¿Sólo por ser muy pero muy sensible?

-Creo entender el mensaje, Veneciano-kun: una auténtica princesa es lo bastante valiente como para afrontar una tormenta, lo suficientemente fuerte como para sobrevivir en ella, tan educada como para no quejarse hasta ser preguntada y tan sensible como para no pasar por alto un simple guisante.

-Me gusta como narras la historia, porque Dinamarca siempre se sale de la trama y dice que el mar era de cerveza.

-Ve... entonces están pensando en Messico?

-¿Que?

-Claro, Messico nunca se queja delante de nosotros, se ha enfrentado a muchas invasiones incluyendo las propuestas "indecorosas" de Francia, creció sin la sua mamma e con molti fratelli... e no pasa por alto las anexiones que le piden a Alemania que haga.

-Es cierto, es una chica muy especial.

-Y ya sé porqué le gusta ese cuento a Japón, así fue como conoció a Messico. En un naufragio ¡Japón y Alemania quieren a Messico!

-Etto... yo...

-Se están poniendo rojos, se están poniendo rojos. Los dos quieren a Messico, los dos quieren a Messico.

-¡Nein Veneciano, vete a dormir!

...

-Y así fue como me mandaron a dormir contigo.

-Va benne, pero recuerda que yo pateo mientras duermo.

-Che malo sei!

-Y tú que miedoso sei, espero que ya aprendas a dormir sólo, cazzo.


	6. Chapter 6

**_Disclaimer: _****Todos los personajes ya sean de ****_Hetalia, Nyotalia, Nekotalia_**** y ****_anexas _****pertenecen a Himaruya Hidekaz**

**María Inés, sus hermanos y medios hermanos pertenecen a la (improvisada) mente de Wind und Serebro.**

**Advertencia: mitad omake, mitad parte del fic.**

En una librería europea, un alemán compraba con mucha prisa:

-Guten morgen, ¿Encontró lo que buscaba?

-Ja... me llevaré estos tres libros.

-Muy bien... "Como enamorar a una dama" "Mujeres latinas; las joyas más hermosas y misteriosas", "De la amistad al amor hay 14 pasos"

-Bitte, no lo diga en voz alta.

Mientras tanto en Palacio Nacional:

-Temenos que estar pendientes en caso de que haya una guerra.

-¿Cómo puede estar segura?

-Anexaron a los Checoslovaquia y no precisamente de forma diplomática.

-En ese caso registremos a todos los mexicanos que radican en Europa.

-Bien... ¿y los refugiados?

-Los de la guerra civil española se encuentran bien y los que huyeron del régimen nazi llegaron sanos y salvos.

A pesar de las órdenes del jefe loco de Ludwig sobre no dejar entrar judíos o bien enemigos del Tercer Reich, México decide brindarles refugio debido a su política exterior. No obstante seguía en contacto con Alemania por el negocio del petróleo.

La noche del martes 29 de agosto en la Ciudad de México, María Inés salía del palacio nacional no sin antes recibir una grata sorpresa.

El traje gris que usaba resaltaba su pulcritud y fino porte (aunque para elegancia su hermano mayor destacaba).

Ludwig le regaló un ramo de dalias color rosa a la mexicana:

-Se que son tus favoritas... espero y aceptes mi invitación a cenar.

-G-gracias... me parece buena idea- se ruborizaba.

Y como todo un caballero, Ludwig la llevó a cenar al restaurante de los tres tecolotes ubicado en la casa de los azulejos. Los comensales no tomarían en cuenta a ambos de no ser por las chicas que miraban de reojo al alemán y reían apenadas; habían otras chicas que suspiraban por la actitud de correcto caballero (aunque le duela a Arthur) o murmuraban lo atractivo y bien vestido que iba esa noche:

-Debes estar muy preocupada así que quise invitarle a cenar.

-Te recomiendo unas "enchiladas de suiza" o si no un chocolatito caliente.

-¿klein Schokolade?... ¿se sirve en una taza muy pequeña?

-No, sólo sé sirve en una taza común... no debí hablar en diminutivo.

-Tranquila, una taza de Schokolade es una muy buena idea.

La cena había sido muy amena, pese a que hablaban del clima, negocios y chocolate... hasta que el alemán se armó de valor para decirle algo importante:

-Mexiko.

-Dime- sonreía.

-He querido decirte algo muy especial y espero no lo tomes a mal...

-¡Se le va a declarar!- se emocionó la mesera.

Las mujeres que estaban en el lugar, sobre todo las más jóvenes empezaron a gritar.

-Nein, nein... no es lo que parece- les decía ruborizado... l-la cuenta bitte, pago por los dos.

-Qué romántico- suspiraba la mesera, acto seguido el resto hizo lo mismo y María Inés no paraba de reír.

El alemán la dejó a la puerta del Palacio Nacional no sin antes decirle que pasara lo que pasara, que siguieran teniendo esa misma confianza y que él nunca le haría daño. Como consecuencia la mexicana le dio un beso en la mejilla y se despidió sonrojada. Ludwig ya había avanzado bastante, ahora tenía que leer los libros que había comprado si quería que todo saliera bien.

Al día siguiente todo cambiaría:

-Good afternoon. Could I talk with my goddaughter, please?

-Seguro, permítame- se dirigía a la oficina de Palacio Nacional.

-Señorita Hernández, un inglés la busca... quiere hablar con usted.

-Déjelo pasar.

-Pero Lázaro... yo...

-Debe ser algo importante así que trata de guardar compostura, pequeña... hágalo pasar.

-Good afternoon.

-Hasta que por fin te dignas a hablarme ¿verdad Arthur?

-¡No estoy aquí por el negocio "my Taming untamed" esto es muy delicado; Alemania y Rusia invadieron Polonia, es muy serio.

-¿y que tiene de serio el hecho de que Ludwig e Iván atacaran a Feliks?

-Estamos en guerra- concluyó el presidente Cárdenas- me retiro un momento, necesitan hablar a solas- salió de la oficina y cerró la puerta.

-¿Y que quieres que haga al respecto?

-Que entres en la guerra a favor de los aliados.

-Ludwig e Iván no me han hecho nada, así que seré neutral.

-¡Tienes que estar de nuestro lado María Inés! ¿Acaso no sabes quién es el imperio del mal?

-Por supuesto que lo sé, es Alfred, mi vecino. -No bromees, serás muy mi ahijada pero no permitiré tus niñerías...

-Mire, padrino, lo respeto y lo perdono por sus berrinches del año pasado... pero sabes que tu hermano me ha hecho mucho daño y si por mí fuera me uniría a las potencias del eje.

-Please my dear goddaughter, no te encapriches con Ludwig corres mucho peligro... Alfred está haciendo su cacería de brujas contra el nazismo... por favor no lo hagas.

-Ya tomé mi desición, no entraré a la guerra pero les venderé mi petróleo.

-Gracias por el apoyo, so Good Evening.

Ya que se fue el inglés, regresó el presidente para hablar con la mexicana.

-¿Qué decidiste, María Inés?

-Seré neutral y les venderé el petróleo a ambos bandos... el hecho de que no participe y que debo cuidarme no quiere decir que no deje de ver a Ludwig.

-Espero y estés segura de tu decisión... tienes todo mi apoyo.

-Sé muy bien lo que estoy haciendo, tengo más de trescientos años.

-¿Estás considerando lo mismo que yo?

-Para noviembre deben de estar listos los contratos de riesgo... por si las dudas.

* * *

**Si hay algo que tenemos los mexicanos es ser precavidos aunque comunmente seamos muy confiados... (lo de los contratos de riesgo lo pasaron en el noticiero nocturno del canal 13)**

**Un reclamo para Hidekaz al cuestionar la hombría de Alemania: ¿por qué será que a México la deja entrar a su casa sin visa (claro que de 3 meses a más ya le pide visa), las canciones que Alemania le dedica con amor "Anita" y "México mi amor" son las más obvias y lo más importante: busquen la canción "ich liebe" de hetalia dice claramente que ama el café y en Chiapas y Veracruz se produce café. (en especial Chiapas por la cantidad de Alemanes que estuvieron alli... entre ellos la familia de Eva Braun)**

**Ya viene lo bueno... ok no, lo bueno es lo de los buques petroleros pero ya casi.**


End file.
